The invention is directed to a radio scanner for enabling spectators to monitor communications. In particular, the invention is directed to a programmable scanner which is user friendly and menu driven.
A scanner is a radio receiver capable of scanning multiple frequencies in an allotted group of frequencies associated with and licensed to participants in a particular activity. Known scanners are used for example for listening to police channels, fire and rescue channels; dispatcher channels and channels allotted to race car participants. In the latter case, channels are set to receive auto racing team communications.
Certain sporting events, such as stock car racing, allow spectators to monitor or listen in on communications between the race car driver and the pit crew and so called track spotters. The radio traffic is interesting to enthusiasts of racing, because these communications reveal information not readily available just by watching a race. Such information reveals track and car conditions, strategies, and equipment changes, and as such adds a level of enjoyment for more sophisticated spectators.
Known scanners typically scan a band of frequencies and stop or lock on any frequency which is carrying a signal. A well known example is a police radio scanner which tunes into any active frequency. In auto racing, spectators likewise tune into the band of frequencies used for such sporting events, and they listen in to communications traffic. If a particular communication is not of interest, the user may restart the scanner so that it looks for another active frequency. It is also possible to program a scanner for a particular frequency assigned to a particular racing team. The programmability currently available is not versatile or easily implemented.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to select one or more preferred frequencies of racing teams in contention for a victory while excluding teams not in contention. It would also be desirable to easily select a favorite team, particularly where the spectator follows one or more teams or drivers. It would also be desirable to be able to toggle between team channels where for example two drivers are competing head to head so as to follow the race action more closely. Other desirable enhancements would include user friendly programmability, useful displays of information, and automatic volume control. Finally, as the participants in any particular race changes from event to event it would be desirable to be able to quickly and efficiently load information pertinent to the particular event into a scanner memory, and to not have to keep extraneous information in storage, and thereby simplify navigation of the available channels during a particular event.